Ai no uta kiite inai ka?
by Nasatsuchan01
Summary: One day, there was a boy who's getting amnesia and he can't remember his childhood. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara, dia pindahan dari Jepang, sekarang dia kuliah di Oxford, Inggris, tanpa disadari ditempat itu, dia mengukir kenangan lama bersama dengan cerita antara si Panda dan si Rubah. Apakah itu? Check this out! And 'My master is a zombie' is just hiatus not forever.


Yuhuuuu…. Ketemu lagi dengan Nasatsu :D, kali ini Nasatsu kembali membawa fic NaruGaa! Ini sebenernya karena author kebanyakan ide cuma gaada waktu buat nyalurinnya, alhasil, baru sekarang deh XD, ini bukan pelampiasan _**'My Master is a Zombie'**_ loh ._. ini cuma ide baru :D. Fic itu akan _update_ ;) disini juga author akan menambahkan sedikit sisi dari anime _**'K'**_ di episode ke-13 yang sukses ngebuat author nangis dan kepikiran sampe saat ini. Gak rela liat Mikoto(Red King) sama Shiro(Silver King) meninggalnya begitu :(. Gatau rasanya? Yang nonton _**'Angel beats!'**_ pas Kanade hilang pasti tau deh. Sumpah, nyesek sampe gabisa mikir. Kayaknya daripada dengerin saya bacot, lebih enak mulai aja deh ^^. _With my pleasure~_

Author is Listening: Sakura Nagashi – Utada Hikaru

©Nasatsuchan01, the fourth project

_**Ai no uta kiite inai ka?**_

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_! Eke pinjem charanya yaa~

Rate : T-T+, eh apa M yak *bletak ?

Genre : _Humor, Romance, Hurt/comfort_

Chara : saking kebanyakan, Saia ampe lupa *plak

WARNING! : GAJENESS,_YAOI, FLUFF, AU, OOC._

Message : _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_Summary: Alkisah ada seorang pemuda yang terkena amnesia masa kecil sehingga dia tidak mengingat masa kecilnya. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara, dia pindahan dari Jepang, sekarang dia kuliah di Oxford, Inggris, tanpa disadari ditempat itu, dia mengukir kenangan lama bersama dengan cerita antara si Panda dan si Rubah. Apakah itu? Check this out!_

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah tengah menangis sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Dia melihat kebawah, ah, ternyata ada tiga anak kucing yang jatuh ke sungai jernih yang berarus cukup deras. Ternyata itu yang membuatnya menangis. Anak itu mencoba untuk menyentuh air, namun tangannya kembali terangkat, dia takut. Tangisnya kembali terdengar, sampai ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Pandaaaaa~" suara merdu terdengar menyebut nama julukannya. Anak itu menengok, matanya masih mengalirkan cairan bening, "Lu-lubaaaahh…" sahutnya pelan sambil kembali menangis. Anak yang dipanggil Rubah itu menghampiri kawannya yang menangis. Menepuk pelan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"I-itu Lubah… hiks, meleka kacihaann… hiks," ucapnya sambil sesegukan. Tangannya menunjuk kepada box plastik, jadi jelas terlihat jika didalamnya ada tiga ekor anak kucing yang kini tengah mengeong untuk meminta tolong. Bocah itu tersenyum, "Tunggu," ucapnya lalu dia langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai. "Lu-lubah… " Panda menghapus air matanya dan memperhatikan si Rubah yang tengah berenang menuju ketengah sungai yang cukup lebar itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, seakan menyemangati si Rubah. Akhirnya ia berhasil meraih box itu dan membawanya ke pinggir. Menaruh box itu, ia langsung naik ke rumput, "Itu, mereka selamat," ucap si Rubah.

"Ah…" si Panda memperhatikan tiga anak kucing yang selamat itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pelan ketiga makhluk rapuh itu. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman polos, dia menengok pada kawannya yang basah dan kini sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang lembab. Dia melepas jaket yang ia pakai untuk dipakaikan di pundak kawannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi, "Makacih ya Lubah…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Si Rubah cengo sebentar, "Kau tidak kedinginan?". "Lubah kan lebih butuh, tadi kan Lubah macuk ke cungai untuk meleka," jelasnya sambil kembali menatap ketiga anak kucing itu lagi. Dia mengangkat box itu dan mereka berdiri berhadapan, "Ayo bertelimakacih," katanya pada ketiga anak kucing itu. Si Rubah tersenyum.

"Miiiuuu~"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Gaara! Ayo bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriakan terdengar membahana disebuah rumah, teriakan itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang masih asik-asikan bergelayut didalam selimutnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Gaara membuka sedikit kedua mata zamrudnya. Tangannya mengambil jam weker yang ada dimeja kecil yang terletak disebelah kasurnya, melihat jam dan…

3…

.

.

2…

.

.

1…

.

.

_ACTION_

"TERLAMBAAAAATTTTT!" ujar Gaara dari dalam kamarnya, setengah berteriak. Sedangkan yang ada dilantai bawah hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ parah.

"Dasar…"

**Chapter One Begin: Departure and First meet**

"Aku pergi!" ujar Gaara terburu-buru sambil mengiggit rotinya, berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat. Disini Gaara adalah murid pindahan dari Tokyo (Jepang) menuju Oxford (Inggris). Kepindahan ini disebabkan berpindahnya pekerjaan kedua kakak Gaara yang bernama Temari dan Kankurou yang masing-masing adalah sekretaris dan wakil direktur di dua perusahaan. Akibat kepindahannya itu juga, kini Gaara masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pergaulan anak-anak Inggris biarpun dia berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar.

"Stasiunnya…" Gaara melihat kearah samping kiri dan berhenti. Dia menemukan stasiun _subway_ yang akan membawanya menuju ketempatnya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya walaupun sudah beberapa hari dia disini.

Dengan menggunakan sebuah PDA yang berfungsi menjadi tiket dia melewati pembatas. Begitu kereta _subway_ tujuan Oxford Academy datang dia langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. _Hampir saja, ini kan kereta terakhir menuju kesana!_ Batin Gaara dalam hati kala dia menarik napas panjang. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Gaara sudah sampai menuju Oxford Academy yang megah dengan arsitektur yang mencerminkan Inggris pada abad pertengahan. Masih klasik tapi memang sangat bagus! Gaara tak bisa hanya menyembunyikan kameranya didalam tas, maka dia mengeluarkan kamera DSLR_(Digital Single Lens Reflex)_ nya dan memotret salah satu patung wanita berambut panjang yang mirip seperti Theresia.

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Gaara langsung keringat dingin, "Waaaa! Sial, aku harus cepat!" pekik Gaara, berlari kedalam bangunan megah tersebut.

Kelas Seni Fotografi, itulah mata kuliah yang Gaara ambil. Yah, dia memang menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan fotografi sejak kecil. Gaara duduk dikursinya, melihat kesamping kanan dan kirinya, ternyata sudah banyak orang.

"_Hello, Gaara,the new student, isn't it? Wants to get some guide?" _tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkacamata bertanya kepadanya. Kepalanya ditutupi _caphucon_ yang menyatu dengan rompi berbahan kulit berwarna abu abu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Gaara menengok canggung, "_Yeah, I just newbie in this class, though I liked photography and all about art,"_ jawabnya.

"_Where do you come from_?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kameranya sendiri.

Gaara menjawab pelan, "_Tokyo, Japan, you_?" tapi sekaligus bertanya.

"Oooh orang Jepang! Yes, akhirnya ada yang sama!" pekiknya senang. Waduh kok serasa habis ngomong bahasa Inggris jadi ngomong wong jowo, kepriben iki? Aaaahh bodat#itumahbatak!

_Hah?_ Gaara kembali _sweatdrop_, "Kau orang Jepang?" kata Gaara.

"Iya, aku juga dari Tokyo," jawabnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Megan Fox," jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Megan Fox kan cewek, masa namamu Megan Fox," komentar Gaara.

"Hahahaha ternyata kau tahu juga ya," katanya sambil tertawa, "Namaku Naruto, kau Gaara 'kan?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya, sudah berapa lama kau disini? Aku tidak tahu berapa lama sampai aku dapat menyesuaikan diri disini," ujar Gaara sambil menghela napas.

"Baru saja tiga bulan, tapi aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri," kata Naruto. "Kau mau tahu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Seketika Gaara sedikit bersemu, "Kau terlalu dekat," ujar Gaara berusaha tetap _stay cool_. "Kalau malu kau mirip si Panda," ujar Naruto.

"Si Panda? Siapa itu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto memandang ke langit-langit kelas dengan sedikit menerawang, "Itu teman masa kecilku, dia itu manis sekaliiiii," kata Naruto. "Dia imut dan selalu bersemu kalau aku sedang menjahilinya." Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

Gaara yang tak tahu harus berbicara apa hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Oh, begitu,"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Kau tidak bertanya apapun?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya aku harus menanyakan apa?" Gaara menengok kembali kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi polos, memang sih, di Jepang saja dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertemanan biar sudah hafal dengan siklus pertemanan di sana. Apalagi di Inggris? Pasti berat!

Naruto terdiam sebentar…

_Tadi aku de javu? Kok rasanya sudah pernah?_

Naruto langsung memeluk-meluk Gaara, "Gyahahahah! Kau ini lucu sekali!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaara yang sudah dibereskan tadi pagi. Malang sekali rambut cabemu itu Gaara.

"Le-lepaskan!" ringis Gaara sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan kejahilan Naruto yang udah dilevel tidak waras. Alhasil? Mereka jadi tontonan kelas. Para gadis _fujoshi_ *Inggris yang ada langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mem_'paparazzi'_ mereka berdua.

"Kyaaaaaa, mereka cocok sekali!"

"KAMERA! MANA KAMERANYA!"

"Bisa jadi OTP(?) baru nih!"

Dan suara-suara gaib bagaikan mantra sihir ala _fujoshi_ langsung menghantui indra pendengaran Gaara.

_Masa aku jadi OTP disini sama dia sih? Wong baru kenal!_ _Lagian kan aku itu cowok!_ Pekik Gaara dalam hati.

"Ahem!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan para _fujoshi_ dan OTP mereka.

Mereka semua langsung bergidik, karena itu adalah si Guru mata kuliah ini yang terkenal paling galak.

"_Can you all shut up now? Class will begin_," katanya sambil melirik ke semua murid yang sudah menaikkan bulu roma mereka saking takutnya, bahkan Gaara yang biasanya kalem sekarang kayak cacing kedinginan, eh, kepanasan. Kalau dilihat dari gaya bahasnya itu kasar juga ya.

Walaupun begitu, akhirnya kelas pun dimulai…

Kelas pertama menghabiskan waktu setidaknya dua jam, menurut Gaara untuk kelas fotografi yang disetiap bahasan cukup memakan waktu, ini waktu yang sebentar untuk mempelajari dan berlatih. Selama kelas berlangsung Gaara memperhatikan petunjuk-petunjuk khusus tentang seni yang diberikan oleh guru tersebut. Lain dengan Naruto yang hanya bersiul-siul saja, tapi entah kenapa saat dites, dia mendapatkan hasil yang um… yah… SANGAT _AWESOME_! Dia dapat bakat dari mana ya?

Gaara kembali mengingat kata-kata yang tak begitu lama tadi baru saja Naruto ucapkan.

'_Kau mirip si Panda'_

_Loh, kok, rasanya de javu? Apa aku pernah dengar ya?_ Gaara bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Lama terhanyut dalam pikirannya, tak lama seseorang menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Hei."

Gaara menengok, "K-kau," ternyata Naruto yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kelas baru saja selesai," ucap Naruto. Sambil tersenyum. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan, "Oh."

Naruto memperhatikan jam tangan yang dipakai oleh Gaara, "Masih lama ya?" katanya.

"Apanya?"

Naruto menunjuk jam Gaara, "Waktu pulang," ucapnya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Iya, kau mau keluar? Aku ingin memfoto halaman luar," Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ikut!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah. "Tapi pasti nanti akan ada bencana teriakan," ucap Naruto lagi. Gaara bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Mereka beranjak dari kelas seni. Sebelumya mereka berjalan dengan santainya dan lancar tanpa hambatan. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara gaduh, mereka menengok kebelakang, ternyata…

ITU SEKELOMPOK _FUJOSHI_ AKUT!

"ITU MEREKAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ITU OTP BARU?! KYAAAAAA!"

"AMBIL KAMERA SEKARANG!LUMAYAN DAPET_ BLCD _GRATISAN!"

Mereka berdua hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ disertai perasaan tak enak. BLCD? Buset dah, ternyata emang udah pada akut.

"K-KABURRRRR!" teriak Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kejaaaaaarrrrr!"

Setelah melewati masa-masa tidak enak, tepatnya setelah sekian kali tertarik, terjatuh, terseret alias 3T, akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan para fujoshi yang memang banyak di Oxford Academy. Tapi, _voila_! Mereka sampai di halaman Oxford Academy dengan sukses, namun mereka ada di lokasi yang memiliki banyak patung. Ada patung miniatur Liberty, Theresia, Ratu Elizabeth pertama, Christopher Columbus, Dewa Yunani Zeus, Augustus, Hekate, dan Athenna sampai Monalisa yang masih jadi perbincangan kuat karena kebenaran eksistensinya.

Gaara melihat kumpulan patung itu dengan takjub. Mana mungkin di Jepang ada banyak patung yang benar-benar megah dan anggun seperti ini? Gaara yakin, kalau sebagian besar patung yang ada disini adalah hasil para seniman lokal dari berabad-abad lalu, karena Oxford Academy sendiri sudah berdiri sejak abad pertengahan.

"Hei, hei, jangan membuka mulutmu selebar itu, nanti ada lalat," kata Naruto becanda sampil menutup mulut Gaara yang sedikit terbuka. Yang merasakan hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. "Huh!" katanya sebal. Tak begitu lama menghiraukan hal tersebut, Gaara langsung mengeluarkan kameranya.

Dari sekian segi, bentuk, dan jarak, Gaara mengambil foto-foto tersebut. Wajahnya tersenyum puas kala foto yang diambil sesuai dengan harapannya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, "Kau suka sekali mengambil foto ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Gaara menengok sebentar, "U-um, tidak juga kok, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap ada peluang yang bagus, aku akan langsung menjadi seperti tadi," kata Gaara sedikit terbata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Naruto menyentil sedikit dahi Gaara yang terlihat, "Itu berarti kau suka, bodoh," cibir Naruto kemudian.

"Maaf," kata Gaara tidak suka sambil meraba dahinya.

"Ohiya," potong Naruto tiba-tiba. "Foto yang sudah kau ambil itu…" Naruto menunjuk kesalah satu foto yang ada dikamera Gaara, "Mau kau apakan? Masa mau kau biarkan saja?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya.

Gaara langsung menjawab dengan nada canggung, "I-itu, akan kumasukan ke b-_blog_ milikku,"

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar, "K-kau punya _blog_? Ahahahaha! Sama dong!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara.

"I-iya," Gaara menghadap kearah lain, masih canggung dengan hal tersebut. Habis, jarang kan cowok punya _blog_ yang isinya kehidupan pribadi yang diabadikan lewat foto seperti itu?

"Apa namanya?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias.

"_Memoryofexperia_, cari saja di _Google _atau _websearcher_ lainnya, pasti ada," kata Gaara pelan.

"Rasanya aku sudah sering dengar nama _blog_mu itu, dan sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengunjunginya sekali deh," Naruto meletakkan tangannya didagunya sambil berpikir. Tak lama dia langsung menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oh! Jangan-jangan kau itu si _Experians _ya—UPH!" omongan Naruto langsung terputus saat Gaara membungkam mulutnya, "J-jangan keras-keras bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar!" kata Gaara sambil mengancam Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya.

Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Rasanya Gaara marah deh. Dari perempatan kepalanya yang udah banyak itu aja ketahuan. "Jangan bunuh aku T^T, aku gak akan bilang siapapun deh" katanya sambil meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Kau harus janji, karena kalau tidak…" Gaara langsung mengeluarkan aura dingin, "Namamu akan menjadi penghias _speaker_ berita dukacita di keesokan harinya," ancamnya. Bulu roma Naruto langsung meninggi, orang ini serem banget!

"Baik, Ibu," kata Naruto pasrah. Dia duduk dengan posisi ala Nobita yang lagi dimarahin emaknya. "Sejak kapan aku jadi Ibumu?" tanya Gaara _sweatdrop_.

Hari sudah hampir sore, Gaara merapikan isi tasnya. Pemandangan hari ini rasanya cukup cerah walaupun sekarang musim gugur, tapi dia mau kemana? Memangnya dia punya teman yang bisa diajak berjalan-jalan? Naruto? Ah gamungkin! Melihatnya saja Gaara sudah _illfeel_, apalagi kalau jalan bersama?

Kelas sudah kosong, berarti dia bisa disini sedikit lebih lama kan? Toh tutupnya jam tujuh malam. Jadi pasti banyak dosen yang masih berkeliaran. Berpikiran seperti itu, Gaara melangkah kesalah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Judulnya, _Mysteries of Rumania castle_. Misteri kastil Rumania? Bukankah itu kastil vampir? Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk apa dikelas fotografi ada buku seperti itu? _Ah, mungkin ini milik salah seorang mahasiswa yang tertinggal,_ batin Gaara. Namun dia mengambil buku tersebut dan menaruhnya dimeja.

Dia sendiri langsung duduk dikursi yang kosong dan mulai membuka halaman pertama, yah memang inilah kebiasaan Gaara ketika sedang sepi, membaca buku.

_Puk…_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pelan kepalanya, "Ternyata kau disini ya," terdengar suara yang menyapu telinga Gaara seketika. Oh, ternyata Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa telinganya memerah rasanya dia sedikit uh ya, berdebar.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara berusaha tenang.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau sendiri?"

"Kau bisa lihat 'kan? Ada buku yang sedang kubaca," ucap Gaara dalih-dalih dia tidak peduli.

Naruto melihat buku yang sedang Gaara baca dan tersenyum jahil, "Itu milikku yang tertinggal bodoh," komentarnya.

Gaara tercengang.

"Eh? Ini milikmu?" Gaara melihat sebentar buku tersebut lalu langsung membuang muka karena tak ingin Naruto melihat wajah malunya. Tentu saja dia malu. Kan kesannya kayak pembeli yang gak mau bayar sama penjual. "Ini, makasih," Gaara berkata pelan.

"Lhoooo kau kan belum baca sedikitpun, masa dikembalikan," Naruto mencibir sambil memegang bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga tak terlalu suka buku-buku seperti itu." Gaara memandang kearah jendela dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh, jelas sekali kalau dia berbohong dikalimat-kalimatnya tadi.

"Hmph," Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi mulutnya. Gaara yang merasa risih langsung menyahut, "A-apanya yang lucu?"

Naruto masih berusaha menahan tawanya sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas lega, "Kalau sedang seperti itu, kau itu seperti tokoh _heroine tsundere*_ di _anime-anime_ ya," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Gaara langsung menyadari kalimat Naruto, "Kau _otaku*_?"

_Jleb…_

Perkataan tanpa dosa itu langsung menohok Naruto. Gaara melafalkan kalimat tadi seakan mengejek Naruto tanpa menyadarinya. _Baru ketemu orang langsung disebut otaku_, batin Naruto yang sedang terjerumus oleh tohokan perkataan Gaara.

"Bu-bukan kok! Aku bukan ota—"

"Mengaku saja, tak masalah kok, aku tidak takut dengan _otaku_, biarpun aku bukan _otaku_," potong Gaara tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan PDAnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak ngeri dengan _otaku_? T-tapi aku ini bukan _**NEET***_ lho! Lihat saja aku kuliah kan!" kata Naruto terkejut bercampur senang namun masih membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau sudah di rumah kau jadi _hikikomori_ * kan?"

Perkataan itu seakan membuat Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" Naruto bertanya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Aku baca di internet," jawab Gaara.

"O-ohh," Naruto menghela napas lega sekaligus takjub. Orang ini berwawasan luas juga.

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku mau pulang, kau?" Gaara berucap sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Naruto tersenyum_, kayaknya dia ngajak pulang bareng,_ batinnya. "Iya, aku juga, kau berapa stasiun dari sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kira-kira tiga stasiun," kata Gaara sambil menopang dagunya.

"Sama dong!" Naruto berbinar-binar lalu langsung menarik tangan Gaara keluar ruangan, "Ayo!"

"H-hei, jangan menarikku! Nanti tanganku lecet!"

"Iya iya!"

"Oooh jadi karena kakak-kakakmu pindah lokasi kerja kau juga ikut?" Naruto memakan _éclair_nya sambil menengok kearah Gaara. Sekarang mereka ada di stasiun _subway_ Oxford Academy.

Gaara mengangguk lalu bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Uhm," Naruto kembali mengiggit _éclair_nya. "Itu karena ayahku memiliki perusahaan disini, karena di Jepang sudah ada yang menjaga, jadi ayahku menjaga pusatnya, yah disini, Inggris," jelas Naruto sambil memandang keatas.

"Begitu," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Hei Gaara," Naruto kembali menyahut Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Kau suka baca buku kan? Mau kukasih referensi gak? Ada toko buku sekaligus perpustakaan yang bagus didekat rumahku," tawar Naruto bersemangat. Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, ini perkenalan pertama mereka, tapi kenapa rasanya Naruto sangat familiar ya? Rasanya kehadiran Naruto bukan sesuatu yang langka, tapi entah kenapa, dirindukan.

Gaara berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi kalau aku tidak sibuk," Gaara membuka bungkus _éclair_ yang dibelinya bersama Naruto. Gaara menatap sekeliling, disini berbeda sekali dengan Jepang. Melihat orang yang berlalu lalang semuanya bertubuh tinggi tegap dan seperti model. Mata mereka semuanya safir atau zamrud. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Gaara menengok kearah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, berdiri sejajar dengannya rasanya memalukan. Dia tinggi! Pundaknya lebar, dan tampaknya dia _proportional_. Gaara menengok ketangan Naruto yang sebelah kiri, dia memegang sebuah buku ber_cover_ hijau putih. Judulnya tak terlihat. Gaara berpikir, mungkin itu komik atau _manga_.

Tak lama kereta subway mereka datang, lantas mereka langsung bergerak memasuki transportasi umum bergengsi itu. Di dalam _subway_ sepi, Gaara bingung, dia menengok kearah jamnya, sekarang pukul enam sore. Apa biasanya orang Inggris masih keluyuran jam segini?

"Hei, kau kenapa bengong?" Naruto menyapa Gaara sambil menggerakkan tangannya didepan mata Gaara. Gaara langsung tersadar dari khayalannya. "Eh…" Gaara sedikit memekik kaget. "Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan dahi mereka, mendiamkan keadaan itu hingga sepuluh detik kedepan, Naruto melepaskan dahinya dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bingung, "Kau tidak sakit kok, tapi kenapa kau sering sekali bengong ya?" gumam Naruto.

Gaara yang baru menyadari apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan langsung bersemu. Loh, kenapa dia bersemu? Naruto kan cowok! Ayolah, jangan buat keadaan makin buruk!

Gaara kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "M-mana kutahu," jawabnya pelan.

"Begitu," Naruto tersenyum lebar, tapi dia langsung menguap, "Aku mau tidur, kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku ya," ujar Naruto sebelum bersandar dikursinya. Tak lama setelah itu dia tertidur. Gaara menghela napas, syukurlah dia memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak. _Aku ini kenapa ya?_ Batin Gaara ketakutan. Jangan-jangan dia kena rabies. Mungkin seharusnya nanti dirumah ia membeli vaksin anti virus rabies Naruto yang menular melalui jigong, eh napas ^^.

Gaara kembali melihat tangan Naruto, genggamannya terhadap buku itu sudah mulai mengendur. Tampaklah sebuah judul dan seberkas gambar binatang disana.

_**Tales of Fox and Panda: Shade of love songs**_

Judulnya agak_ mainstream_, Gaara _sweatdrop_. Gambar yang tertera disana seperti gambar anak-anak tapi sudah cukup bagus. Apa ini milik adik Naruto? Atau ini buku miliknya?

Kalau ini buku sendiri, apa ini juga sebagai _diary_ pribadinya ya?

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Aku ini kenapa sih! Jangan seperti stalker!_ Membatin seperti itu Gaara diam saja didalam _subway _sampai Naruto mengigau dalam tidurnya sambil memegang tangan Gaara yang ada disebelahnya, "…Kau mau kemana? …"

Eh? Kenapa?

"… Jangan kemana-mana, diluar banyak serigala…" igauan Naruto kembali terdengar. Biarpun terdengar pelan, entah kenapa itu terdengar keras ditelinga Gaara. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa itu seperti ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Gaara kembali ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si Panda yang Naruto bilang tadi pagi? Mungkinkah? Tapi kenapa ada serigala segala? Gaara _sweatdrop._

Gaara hanya bisa mengehela napas, walaupun wajahnya sedikit berubah merah, dia hanya bergumam pelan, tapi membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh si pirang.

"Dasar bodoh," Kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Gaara. Tapi kenapa rasanya dia mengingat sesuatu tentang Naruto ya?

* * *

_**Suatu hari, panda dan rubah bertemu. Tatapan panda dan rubah seakan terbalik, rubah dengan mata lebarnya sedangkan panda dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dua eksistensi berbeda makanan itu sedang berpikir akan sesuatu, yang akan menjadi tumpuan mereka. Rubah menunjukan sisi lain dari seekor karnivora yang terdengar ganas, yakni keluguan (dan kebodohan)nya. Sedangkan panda masih menutup diri. Mungkin rubah sekarang belum sadar akan apapun, namun jika iya, apa yang terjadi antara panda dan rubah?**_

* * *

**Chapter One End : Departure and First Meet**

Hola, gimana? Gembel ya? Ah itumah udah pasti, kagak usah diomongin deh wkkwkwkw. Yaudah, kalo suka review ya, author tunggu lhooo #tebar confetti. Oke, ini penjelasan kalimat berbintang langsung dari bibir author#plak.

**1. Fujoshi:** Fujoshi itu adalah penggemar yaoi/shounen-ai. Mereka ada sekumpulan wanita(fujoshi) yang tergila-gila akan romansa ditengah remaja laki-laki istilahnya adalah homoseksual. Yaoi mungkin sama dengan homoseksual namun shounen-ai memiliki pengertian yang lebih halus dari yaoi.

**2. Tsundere:** Tsundere itu adah sifat dimana seorang cewek/cowok galak diluar tapi lembut bila bertemu orang yang disukai/dihormatinya. Tsundere bisa disebabkan sombong atau sifat alami sendiri dari seorang karakter _manga_ atau _anime_. Sebenarnya pendapat ini masih diragukan, karena banyak orang yang memiliki pengertian sendiri. Jadi sampai sekarang hal ini masih menjadi perdebatan otaku di dunia. Ada yang berkata kalau Tsundere itu persamaan dari Ijidere(sombong akan kemewahan) dan sedikit dari Yandere(Imut tapi sadis). Tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau Tsundere itu adalah sifat lanjutan keduanya.

**3. Otaku:** Mungkin banyak yang sudah tahu kalau otaku adalah penggemar berat anime dan manga. Gaya hidup para otaku sangat aneh. Mereka lebih menyuai wanita/pria dalam bentuk 2/3D. Mereka lebih menganggap kalau mereka ada di dunia anime atau game yang mereka mainkan. Mungkin ada istilah _**Chuunibyou**_ atau fase dimana remaja dalam rentang kelas dua smp mengalami perubahan psikologis yang menganggap mereka sendiri adalah anti-sosial, adalah bukan manusia, sebenarnya adalah seorang super hero atau bahkan menganggap mereka sendiri adalah psikopat atau self injury. Otaku memiliki persamaan dengan Chuunibyou dalam hal tersebut, namun Chuunibyou hanya akan berlangsung dalam rentang waktu tak lama dan itu termasuk fase menuju dewasa, sedangkan untuk otaku bisa untuk selamanya. Mereka bersifat hikikomori dan sering disebut NEET. Bahkan di Jepang sendiri otaku dijauhi karena menganggap mereka bukan orang yang normal dan sedikit kearah eroge. Walaupun begitu, Otaku tetap manusia biasa yang bisa bersosialisasi walaupun hanya dengan sesama otaku, mereka sangat peduli dengan komunitas mereka.

**4. Hikikomori dan NEET:** **Hikikomori** adalah sifat bawaan dari seorang otaku. Hikikomori adalah orang yang lebih suka berada didalam rumah atau diruangan dengan melakukan sesuatu sesuka mereka. Biasanya adalah menonton anime atau bermain game. Hikikomori juga berarti menarik diri dari kehidupan sosial. Awalnya hanya _**futoukou**_(menolak pergi sekolah) namun akan berlanjut terus sampai tingkat Hikomori. Mereka merasa tidak bahagia, tidak memiliki teman, pemalu, dan enggan bicara. Untuk masalah keuangan, Hikikomori kerap kali mengandalkan orang tua. Namun, banyak dari hikikomori merupakan orang yang kaya dan sangat mampu menghidupi mereka.

**NEET** adalah singkatan dari "_Not in Education, Employment or Training_". Istilah ini muncul pertama kali di Inggris. Kaum NEET berkisar pada usia proaktif(15-35 thn). Orang NEET sering disebut Neets atau NEETs. Mereka adalah kaum yang menganggur dan terlibat pekerjaan apapun. NEET menggantungkan hidup mereka pada orangtua dan hal ini akan berlanjut hingga tingkat Hikikomori. NEET mungkin terkesan seperti orang muda yang tidak bekerja untuk memenuhi harapan generasi yang tua. NEETs seakan-akan menolak untuk menjadi 'dewasa'. Mereka tak mencari pekerjaan, pelatihan, dll.

Yosh, sekian dari author ^^. Will you comeback here?

Author is Listening: Tsumetai heya hitori – Komatsu Mikako


End file.
